


tender and loving

by teary_eyed_blanket



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Author Projecting onto Luke Triton, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, To Be Edited, Underage Sex, minor self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/teary_eyed_blanket
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	tender and loving

Hershel smiled down at the small boy. He tilted his head as he looked him up and down. "Are you ready, Luke?" He asked. Luke, in response, gave him a toothy grin. Hershel smiled more. He pulled off Luke's blue cap and ruffled his hair. Luke giggled. "I love you, professah." He said. "I love you too," Hershel replied, his voice warm like honey. He placed Luke's cap back onto his head.

"Now then, should we begin, dear boy?" Hershel asked him. Luke nodded again. Hershel smiled. He sat down in a chair. He spread his legs open as Luke got down onto his knees. Luke placed his hand onto Hershel's bulge, feeling it. They both became a deep shade of red. Luke unzipped his pants and pulled out Hershel's cock. He held the rather large cock in his small hands. He looked up at Hershel and tilted his head. "What do you want me to do first, professah?" The boy asked.

Hershel didn't reply. He stared at him with a smile. Seeing Luke knelt before him and feeling his hands on an intimate part of him, turned him on. His cock became stiff in Luke's hands. Hershel brought his thumb up to his mouth as he pondered. His eyes looked down at his cock then, at Luke. Then, his eyes lit up at an idea. "You may suck on it, my boy." He answered. Luke's eyes lit up. He pushed Hershel's cock into his mouth and began to greedily suck on it.

Luke slowly pushed more of his cock into his mouth. Hershel made soft moans in response to this. "That's a good boy." He whispered through soft moans. Luke's tongue moved around his tip. His tongue softly brushed against it. Hershel's cock hardened again. His tip began to leak out a warm, white liquid. Hershel watched with great joy as his semen spilled everywhere onto Luke's face.

The semen dripped down from Luke's mouth and chin. He pulled off of Hershel's cock. He panted softly as he pulled Hershel's cock out of his mouth. Hershel smiled at him. "Am..am I doing good, professah?" The boy asked. Hershel nodded in response. "Very good, dear boy." He said. A smile came across Luke's face. He went back to eagerly sucking onto his cock.

Hershel continued to make soft moans. His cock throbbed in Luke's mouth. Luke continued to moan as he took in more of Hershel. His semen began to fill every inch of his mouth. Hershel began to feel the onset of an orgasm. His moans increased and got much louder than the last. His tip exploded with semen.

Luke gasped. He pulled his wet and hard cock out of his mouth. The semen dripped onto the floor, causing stains. Luke looked up at Hershel. Hershel smiled down at him. "You did amazing, my boy." He said. Luke beamed. "I'm glad, professah. I love being good for you." He said. Hershel leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We should get ourselves cleaned up then." Hershel said. Luke nodded.


End file.
